Riding the Bus
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: Taking a deep breath she moved to the back of the bus again. Let’s start this over, she thought. “Can I sit?” Set at the end of 'Say Goodnight, Gracie' Rory decides to stay on the bus with Jess. Literati
1. Prologue

**Title: Riding the Bus**

**Author: Miss-Jedi**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Taking a deep breath she moved to the back of the bus again. **_**Let's start this over,**_** she thought. "Can I sit?" Episode 3x20 Rory decides to stay on the bus with Jess. LIT**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. So, don't sue, okay?**

**Authors Note: This idea just kind of popped into my head while I was watching "Say Goodnight, Gracie" and I just kept thinking "**_**Rory, don't get of the bus! Stay with him!**_**" So I kept thinking about it and I decided I'd had enough of the evil plot bunnies, so I started writing. This is just the prologue, so it's not long and it contains dialogue from episode 3x20. Depending on how people feel about this story, I could have Chapter One up tomorrow.**

--------------------------------------

Rory sat there on the bus, trying to read. She kept reading the same sentence in the book over and over yet no words registered in her brain; she had been having trouble concentrating lately. Rory wasn't even sure when it started, or how; if it had come on suddenly, or if it had been slowly creeping up on her, she just wasn't sure… about anything. All the stress of school and Jess had just been weighing down on her and she just didn't know what to think of it all. Never in her life had a boy made her feel this way, but he was pulling back; it scared her. It scared her because she knew everyone was right; he was going to hurt her. She didn't know how quite yet, but it was coming soon and she knew it. There was a sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that was driving her insane.

Just as the bus pulled to another halt, Rory finally gave up trying to read her book. She closed it with frustration and looked around as people got off and on the bus. As the crowd cleared she noticed a dark haired boy in the back of the bus. She leaned forward to confirm who it was.

Jess.

Their eyes met, both full of surprise. Rory took a deep breath and gathered her things, making her way towards Jess. It felt like she was walking to her death. A long stride through a throng of people; all eyes on the innocent girl in the school uniform, heading towards the bad boy in the leather jacket. She hated that feeling; it was as if someone was just waiting for her to trip.

"Hey," she greeted when the walk was over.

"Hey." His expression was blank, much different from the earlier surprise.

"Can I sit?" She asked. She realized that suddenly she felt she needed permission to sit next to him.

"Uh," He hesitated, "sure, sit." She sat down right next to him and there was a pause. She felt awkward next to him, so close, but yet barely touching. Jess felt awkward too; she could tell that just from his body language. Awkward mixed with panic.

"I thought you took an earlier bus." He broke the silence, and she wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. She decided the latter.

"My first class got canceled today."

"Oh," was all he said.

There was another awkward pause before he broke it again, "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing much," she began, trying to sound normal, "Fran died."

"I heard."

"I went to her funeral yesterday."

"Luke went too."

"I saw him there," she said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah?"

"He was in the back." They both nodded and looked at anything but each other. Jess couldn't stand the silence.

"I can't go to the prom," he told her and she looked at him, "I couldn't get tickets."

Rory just looked down, rather upset. "Oh."

"Sorry," he said sincerely. She wouldn't look at him and the bus came to a halt.

"This is my stop."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Um," she started, unsure of what to say, "You'll call me?"

"Yeah, I'll call you."

She just nodded and got up heading for the bus door. She looked at him as she pushed the bus door open, and stepped out. But she just sat there, with a dreading feeling. She felt like crying and yelling at the same time. The bus behind her started to move again, and she sighed, turned around and watched it. A million thoughts were running through her head, and at this second, if she didn't do anything she knew she'd regret it. The bus had hardly even moved when she went back to its doors, asking to be let back in. The grumpy bus driver reluctantly let her back in, and it started to move again. She turned her head Jess' way, and he looked back at her. He looked confused, and angry and almost hurt – she imagined she looked just about the same. Taking a deep breath she moved to the back of the bus again.

_Let's start this over,_ she thought. "Can I sit?"

**---------------------------**

**Yeah, short, I know. If you're still interested in reading the rest of the story, review please. It encourages me and motivates me to update more. Reviews are my life juice. If it was crap, I'm sorry. It's only my second Gilmore Girls fanfic on here, and I'm not experienced in it yet. Thanks for your time!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! Sorry for not updating as soon as I thought I would. I watched "Here Comes the Son" and I got all depressed, so I really didn't feel like it.**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews! I got **_**nineteen**_** in **_**one**_** day! That's a record for me. All of them were so kind. I was told several times my idea was completely new, and that made me feel special. But, it also terrified me and I'm not 100 percent sure why. That is another reason I didn't update. Seriously, I'm biting my nails here trying to figure out how to write this without making Jess and Rory OOC. I'm really new at the Gilmore Girls fan fiction and I'm sorry if everything is whack. I'm trying my best.**

**Also, heads up! There will be no real swearing in this, which means that it will probably seem OOC. I really try to refrain from swearing and stuff, so this could be interesting. Also this story is going to be rather short, I realized. All the chapters will be short too. Every chapter will consist of conversations between Rory and Jess and when that conversation is over along with their after thoughts, the chapter will be done. I'm really sorry if this seams OOC! Don't give up on me!**

-------------------

_Previously…_

_The grumpy bus driver reluctantly let her back in, and it started to move again. She turned her head Jess' way, and he looked back at her. He looked confused, and angry and almost hurt – she imagined she looked just about the same. Taking a deep breath she moved to the back of the bus again._

_Let's start this over, she thought. "Can I sit?"_

He looked at her, eyebrows raised; "Don't you have school or something?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He sighed and looked away, "Fine. Sit." His tone was hard.

Sitting right next to him again she put her bag down. Neither spoke. There was a distinct awkwardness, but Rory let her mind drift as the bus moved again. What was she doing anyway? She was skipping school! She couldn't afford to do that. It was the end of senior year and she shouldn't be skipping school. Not to ride on a stinky bus; not even if it was a stinky bus with Jess. Rory looked back at Jess. Why was he on the bus anyway? Why wasn't _he_ in school?

"Jess?" She asked softly. _Ask him softly – maybe he won't get mad._

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" It was true curiosity. She wasn't accusing him of anything. Yet.

"Riding the bus."

"Well, I can see that, but," Rory searched for the right words but it seemed she was also monosyllabic today, "why?"

He sighed and looked upward. "Rory…"

"Why aren't you in school? I thought you said you were still going?" She questioned again, this time it _was_ an accusing tone.

"Rory…"

"Jess…" She mimicked his tone.

He shook his head and turned from her again, thinking she wasn't taking it seriously. "Doesn't matter."

She sighed in frustration. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "What doesn't matter? You don't tell me anything anymore!" _Not that you did from the start anyway._

He wouldn't answer her; he just kept looking out the window. Her gaze turned downward, and then she noticed it. His bag. His big green bag he had come to Stars Hollow with. The one he had left with before. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," Rory started, "You're leaving."

It wasn't a question.

He sighed again and looked her way, "Rory…"

"Oh my gosh! You weren't even going to say goodbye!?"

"Rory!" Jess said starting to get agitated.

"You were just going to leave. Again! Agh, I can't believe you were just going let me get off this bus without telling me!" The other passengers on the bus started to look at them as the two's voices rose.

"Rory! Just stop, let me –" Jess started.

"Explain?" Rory finished, "Yeah, great, I'd love to hear it. I'm sure you had a pretty good reason. You always seem to have an excuse," she said loudly, causing an even bigger scene that was making Jess uncomfortable.

"Rory! Just," Jess' tone softened as his eyes darted to the passengers in the bus and then back. "Just, could you keep it down?"

"No, I can not keep it down. You said you had an explanation for why you're just leaving, so lets hear it. I'm sure it'll be interesting," her voice now turning to sarcasm. She refrained from an eye-roll.

"Jeez, if you're gonna be like this, I shouldn't have to explain anything. It seems you already have an answer in your mind."

"Yes, it would seem that way. You're just running away from your problems again!"

"What is up with this 'again' crap? Okay, jeez, you act like I've done this before!"

"That's because you have!"

He turned to her fully, looking at her intently, "Okay, you think so? Name a couple times."

"When we got into the car accident, you ran because you didn't want to face the town. Then when you got into a fight with Dean and went to my grandparents-"

"I did NOT get into a fight with Dean! I already told you that."

"Well, I'm just not sure anymore. For all I know, our whole relationship was a lie!"

"I was not lying that-" Jess tried to explain, but Rory cut him off.

"But you weren't telling the truth, either. I mean football with your 'buddies'?" Rory made quotation marks with her fingers. "How did I fall for that? You hate sports, and you don't have 'buddies.' How many other times did you lie?"

"Rory, where is all this crap coming from?" Jess gave her an incredulous look.

"Jess, just stop! Okay, stop. I'm tired, I'm sick of arguing… I just… This whole relationship was just…" She sighed and looked away, Jess waiting for her to complete her sentence. She looked back at him and saw his expectant look. Throwing her hands in the air she completed her sentence, "A mistake! This whole stupid relationship was a mistake. I should've listened to my mom." Jess was taken aback. Rory moved to another seat over and just stared out the window. Someone in the bus gasped and Jess' head shot their way. Most everyone in the bus was staring.

Angered by this, Jess said, "What the hell are you looking at?" He then turned to look at Rory. She just kept staring out the window. Sighing in frustration, he turned to look out of his own window.

-----------------

Jess checked his watch again and looked over to where Rory should be sitting, hoping she had gotten off. She was still there. Jess had no idea why she was still there, or what she was thinking. She made it clear she didn't want to talk to him… It didn't make much sense to him. It was already 11 o'clock; she'd been sitting there for an hour. She hadn't said one word and she hadn't moved from her current spot since their latest argument. But he wasn't going to say anything; he wasn't going to be the one who talked first.

------------------

Rory blinked, something she realized she hadn't done in a little while. It was hard to think to do that sort of thing when you had something else on your mind. She had been sitting there for who knows how long, just thinking about Jess. Rory had started at the beginning, the moment where she first met him that is, and she was currently thinking of the morning after Kyle's party; contemplating her whole relationship and remembering all the feelings she felt. She was really beginning to regret the words she had spoken to Jess awhile ago. She didn't really think her relationship with Jess a mistake. In fact, she loved every moment of it, even the bad because with that came something the good afterwards. She smiled as she thought of the beginning again; how innocent things were then. She wished she could go back to the beginning, because the end was approaching and she didn't like it.

And she would be stupid to not try and save it.

------------------

**Once again, sorry if it seemed OOC, but if you're still interested please review. Last time it was so wonderful. All these Lit fans are so incredibly nice! I love you all!**

**MJ**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello! Thank you all for the **_**very**_** kind reviews! Seriously, I've never gotten this many reviews on just 2 chapters before. It's amazing. You guys are amazing.**

**I'm glad you guys don't think they're OOC. And to those who think the no swearing "oh my gosh" thing is weird, I'm sorry. If it just seems stupid to you just... Pretend they say something else. Whatever works for you.**

**Once again, sorry if it seems a little OOC. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously… _

_She smiled as she thought of the beginning again; how innocent things were then. She wished she could go back to the beginning, because the end was approaching and she didn't like it._

_And she would be stupid to not try and save it._

--------------------------

Jess looked over to Rory again, then back to the window. Sighing, he looked back, to see she had moved and was now fidgeting with her hands. He noticed that her eyes darted over to him, but she then looked back to her lap. He looked away, tapping his fingers on his leg and looking out the window again. The sign had passed by a minute or so ago, and he wasn't sure if she knew.

Hating the fact that he was going to speak first again, he moved closer to her. "Rory."

Her head shot his way so fast she could feel pain in her neck. "Yeah?" she breathed.

"We're not in Connecticut anyone."

"Oh," she looked down again, "Where are we then?"

"New York, not the city, just…" Jess trailed off.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, signifying that she understood.

"Yeah." Jess repeated, also nodding.

Minutes later the bus came to another stop and Jess couldn't take it anymore. If she thought the relationship was a mistake, then why was she still sitting there when she already had so many opportunities to get off?

"Rory," He asked, head still facing down, "Why are you still here?

She looked up at him, but he still didn't turn. She searched for her words carefully, but nothing came. She remained silent and looked back down.

In response to her silence, Jess smirked. "Right," he muttered to himself. Finally Jess looked up. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around. Rory wouldn't look at him; she just kept fidgeting with her hands.

Shifting in his seat Jess said, "You don't have to stay you know." She looked up at him. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"You don't…" Looking away he searched for his words, "If you thought our relationship was a mistake, then why are you still here?" Turning back to her, he searched for eyes for an answer. When he received none, he turned away and sighed. "Forget it."

-------------------------------------------------

Rory bit her lip and watched Jess shake his head. She couldn't answer his question; she didn't know how to answer his question. She looked away; she didn't know the answer to his question. She wanted to be able to say something, but every time she looked at him her mind went blank. She didn't know why, it just happened. Communication had never been the strong point in their relationship, but never had she been unable to find something to say. She looked over at him again; as she sadly watched him try to read she came to a conclusion about why her mind went blank. She sighed; never had she felt like this. But was it a hopeless cause? Should she just give up? He obviously had no intention to get off of the bus, and he had a point; she couldn't ride with him. She had school, graduation and Europe. She turned away, letting her head fall back on the seat and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory's eyes suddenly popped open; the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't see that well. It was dark. Her eyes widened; her mom would be worried sick. She moved to get her cell phone, but another horror came to mind. She slowly turned her head to see if he was still there. A heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders when she saw him asleep, like she had been moments before. She had never seen him sleep before. She smiled as she watched him; he looked somewhat peaceful in his sleep. Eyes closed gently, light catching his face every time they passed by a street light; he didn't snore. She closed her eyes for a moment and just listened to him breathe. She sat there with a smile on her face until she realized what she was doing. She opened her eyes and shifted while she blushed; even though she hadn't been caught listening, it was still rather embarrassing.

She looked at him again. She couldn't help it, it was like he was a magnet and she was a paperclip; she was drawn to him. _Okay, really weird analogy,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. He started to stir, rubbing his eyes. His body stiffened, she noticed, and he looked at her; she quickly looked away.

--------------------------------------------

Jess slowly woke from his slumber; first his hearing started to acknowledge the sound beyond his dreams, then he started to move again. He shifted in his seat as he opened his eyes, only to be met with the dim lights of the bus. Blinking the light in, he rubbed his eyes.

Stiffening, he remembered.

Rory.

Rather scared at the chance that she might have left the bus without saying goodbye, he slowly turned where she had last been sitting. She was still there, and she had been looking at him, but quickly looked away. Jess was relieved that she was still here, but also confused by that emotion; had he been afraid she would leave without saying goodbye? Why did he suddenly care now, when only hours before he couldn't wait to get away?

Jess also looked away now, trying to figure out this new development.

---------------------------------------------

Rory again returned to her fidgeting. _Say something_, she told herself. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she was sure that she just needed to talk. _Breathe._ Opening her mouth to talk, Rory started to say his name, but was cut off when she felt her cell phone vibrating. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"_Rory!_"

"Mom?"

"_Oh my gosh, Rory where the hell have you been?"_

---------------------------

**Thank you for reading! You guys are really cool! Reviewing is nice. It's like my life juice; it helps me write… If that makes sense.**

**MJ**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! All of them are extremely nice and I look forward to more in the future.**

**Just heads up, once again I worry about OOC. I'm not very good at Lorelai, and just be warned she says "oh my gosh" instead of something else. Once again, if you don't like it, pretend she said something else if you wish.**

----------------------------

Previously…

Opening her mouth to talk, Rory started to say his name, but was cut off when she felt her cell phone vibrating. She quickly answered it.

"_Hello?" She questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear._

"_Rory!"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Oh my gosh, Rory where the hell have you been?" Her mother cried over the phone._

"Mom! I was-" Rory started.

"Oh my gosh Rory! I've been so worried! Do you know how terrifying it is to come home to your daughter not being home!?" Lorelai yelled over the phone.

"Mom, let me-"

"Of course you don't," Lorelai ignored her daughter, and then as an afterthought, said " Unless you had a kid without me knowing and I just happened to lose 9 months of my life. But honestly Rory, no time for jokes. I called the whole town to see where you were! I called you like 50, if not more than that, times."

"I had my phone on vibrate and I couldn't," Rory tried tell her mother yet again.

"Oh, and by the way, when I went to Luke's to ask him, he just happened to mention he hadn't seen Jess either. Do you have any idea what that sounds like?" Lorelai paused for an answer but received none. Lorelai sighed. "Rory, I swear to you I will forgive you if you tell me that you are not with Jess. Just please tell me."

"Mom," Rory looked over at Jess, and felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her. She turned away, "I can't lie to you. I am with Jess," she said quietly so Jess wouldn't overhear.

"_Oh my-!"_

"But not like that!" Rory answered after realizing her mothers meaning.

"Then where are you?" Her mother asked, calmed down a bit.

She stole a glance at Jess again. "It's Jess."

"What about Jess?" she asked with a mixture a curiosity and concern.

"He… He tried to run. Run away."

"Run away? What are you-"

"Listen, mom, I have to go right now, but I'll call you back later and fill you in on the details. Chances are I'm not coming home tonight. And oh yeah, I'm on a bus somewhere in New York. Bye!" Rory hung up before her mother had time to respond. Moment later it started to vibrate again, but she ignored it.

Anxious to finally say something to Jess, she turned to him, only to find he was sleep again. She slumped back in her seat, now upset that she couldn't talk to him soon enough. Glancing around, she spotted a book by his side. It was _The Holy Barbarians_ the book she had never finished… She bit her lip and reached over and grabbed it. She smiled to herself and started trying to read with the little light the bus gave off.

----------------------------

Jess opened his eyes and blinked to the bus light. It was still dark, and he had no idea where they were. He figured they were probably somewhere in Pennsylvania. He looked over at Rory to see she had fallen asleep reading… _The Holy Barbarians_. The same one he had fallen asleep reading who knew how long ago. He turned away.

The bus had two people other than he and Rory on it. The bus was pulling into a station, ready for it's passengers to transfer to another bus.

It came to a final halt and Jess gathered his things and started to get up.

-------------------------

Rory's eyes fluttered open when someone began calling her. Her eye's met with that of the bus drivers.

"Ma'am, this bus isn't going anywhere else tonight, so you'll need to get off," the bus driver told her. Rory looked around, her eyes widening. Jess was gone, along with everyone else. The bus driver began to walk off. She quickly gathered her things and followed him.

"Wait!" She called after him, and he turned around, "How long has this bus been here?"

"If you mean how long ago I parked it, about 3 minutes."

"Did you see someone get off at that time?"

"Three other people got off ma'am. More specific please."

"Um, he's about your height, dark hair and eyes, green bag and a leather jacket?"

The bus driver thought for a moment, "Yeah, he got off about three minutes ago, just like everyone else."

"Thank you!" Rory's eyes stung with tears of relief, and she felt she could've kissed the bus driver. She quickly getting off and headed over to the ticket booth where she asked the same question she had the bus driver, and asked for the same ticket the described man had gotten. The bus was just about to leave when she got on. She looked and found that Jess was in the back again. He saw her, his expression one of irritation and surprise.

Determined, she walked over.

"Rory, why don't-"

"No! You don't get to talk right now," Rory told him. "You tried to leave again without saying goodbye! Twice in one day, I'm sure that's a record!"

"Well apparently you don't –"

"Care?" She finished for him. "Whatever. I'm not getting off the subject, so just be quiet! You're unbelievable you know that? I fall asleep for what, ten minutes, and then you try and leave me? I don't want this to fall apart; I won't let it. We need to talk this through, and maybe you don't feel like it but I'm staying with you until you do. I'm not going to let you walk away from this either, because I will watch you, and I will find out where you're going, and I will follow you! You aren't going to slip away from me when I'm asleep; I'll make sure of that even if I have to stay up all night! And I don't care if I'm rambling, or being repetitive! I'm getting my point across so it doesn't matter!" Folding her arms, she turned away from Jess and waited for the bus to start moving.

Jess stared at her, in shock, though his face hardly showed it.

Rory smiled to herself at his speechlessness.

--------------

**I hope you all liked it, and I hope you review too.**

**Coming up next there is more Lorelai, and more Rory getting angry at Jess.**

**Please review.**

**MJ**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been sick a lot lately, and I've had so much homework it's not even funny. But I admit, that is only about 40 percent of the reason I have not been writing. 50 percent of it has been because my computer kind of just died… Just wouldn't start up one day and I lost **_**everything**_** I have written since July/August. That depressed me too much to write, but I have decided to move on. The other 10 is because I was just too lazy.**

**Anyway, sorry to keep everyone waiting. This chapter is short, like all the others. It's also a little bit different than what I had originally planned for this chapter. Now it's kind of a filler chapter, but next time we get progression! Ha!**

**Oh, and to **_**A terrible Beauty**_**, I can't remember if I answered your question or not. I think I did, but I forgot. Ask again if I didn't.**

**Thanks to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for their song, **_**You Guardian Angel**_**, that helped me write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the characters. If I did, I could afford a better computer that wouldn't die on me eight months after I got it.**

**On with the story….**

**--------------------------------------**

**Previously….**

"_No! You don't get to talk right now," Rory told him. "You tried to leave again without saying goodbye! Twice in one day, I'm sure that's a record!"_

"_Well apparently you don't –"_

"_Care?" She finished for him. "Whatever. I'm not getting off the subject, so just be quiet! You're unbelievable you know that? I fall asleep for what, ten minutes, and then you try and leave me? I don't want this to fall apart; I won't let it. We need to talk this through, _

_and maybe you don't feel like it but I'm staying with you until you do. I'm not going to let you walk away from this either, because I will watch you, and I will find out where you're going, and I will follow you! You aren't going to slip away from me when I'm asleep; I'll make sure of that even if I have to stay up all night! And I don't care if I'm being repetitive! I'm getting my point across so it doesn't matter!" Folding her arms, she turned away from Jess and waited for the bus to start moving._

_Jess stared at her, in shock, though his face hardly showed it._

_Rory smiled to herself at his speechlessness._

------

The sun was just coming up, peeking over the trees and spreading its golden light on the little town of Star Hollow. Lorelai would just be waking up at this time – at least, she would have been had it not been for the fact that she had not slept at all the night before. And who would expect her to sleep? One moment everything's going fine, and the next, everything is out of whack. Lorelai had known Jess was trouble from the start, and now he had gotten Rory to run off with him to who knows where. Had Lorelai been a religious woman, she would have prayed all night that Rory would be alright. But instead she had stayed up half-expecting Rory to walk through the door, or at least call again, but she did neither.

Lorelai felt the tears sting her eyes again, but deciding she had had enough crying for one day, she got up for a shower and soon headed for Luke's.

She managed to get there early enough to avoid the morning rush. Only Kirk was in the diner besides her and Luke. She took a seat at the counter and waited for Luke to get her coffee. Luke walked behind the counter without seeing her and grabbed the pot and turned around; as soon as he saw they were face-to-face he dropped the pot and it shattered, the hot contents now on the floor.

Lorelai looked at it sadly. "I really needed some of that, too."

Before Luke bent to pick it up he asked, "Lorelai what are doing here so early?"

"Rory's still not back," She replied looking into her empty mug.

Luke began to panic, "You don't even know what happened to her? We should call the police, you know, report a missing person…" Luke trailed off at the look on his friends face. "What?"

"I know where she is," Lorelai said.

"Really?" Luke said very surprised.

"Well, kind of. I don't exactly where they are but, but I know what they're on." Lorelai contemplated her last words. "Wow that sounded weird."

"Well, where? And you said they? What's going on, Lorelai?"

"Yeah Lorelai," Kirk spoke up, "I'm beginning to wonder too."

Lorelai ignored Kirk. "Can you start some coffee, Luke? I really don't feel like saying everything in public."

Luke looked toward Kirk, who seemed very interested in this maybe-gossip.

"Yeah, sure."

-----------------------

Jess woke up slowly as the light began to creep into the bus. Eyes still closed, he began to stretch and yawn. Opening his eyes, he looked around and jumped when he looked to his right.

Rory had definitely stayed true to her promise – she was staring right at him with a glare. She looked dead tired and coffee deprived: he almost felt guilty that he had caused her to stay up. He shrugged the feeling off, not liking it, and told himself it was her own fault.

But still, she looked really…. cute. Her arms were folded across her chest, her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed. Jess realized he was witnessing her withering stare. She was right, it _was_ dangerous. Becoming more uncomfortable by the moment, he shifted in his seat and looked in front of him. The bus had a lot more people on than it had when he had fallen asleep. He glanced outside the winding, trying to figure out where they were now, but he couldn't even think with her eyes burning holes in the back of his head. He turned again. She was still glaring, trying her hardest to be intimidating. But, despite her best efforts Jess couldn't help but find it amusing. Her hair was rather messy, and she had dark circles around her eyes; her mascara had rubbed off a little, too. She looked like death, but he still found her beautiful. Not knowing what else to do, he laughed.

-------------

The sun was starting to show more, and Rory would be waking up at this time – at least she would have been had she slept at all the night before. True, there had been a couple of moments where she had let her eyes droop and her head nod, but for the majority of the time, she had been watching Jess, just like she promised. She had watched him doze off, toss and mumble in his sleep, and finally she watched him wake. She knew she was making him uncomfortable when he looked anywhere but where she sat, and she took pleasure in that. But he had just turned around, and it looked as if he was now checking her out. She still glared, but when he started to laugh at her, she wasn't sure what she should do. So, she decided to be angry at him. Right now that was the easiest thing to do.

"What?" She snapped at him. He just shook his head. "What?" She asked again, "What is so funny about this?"

He just smirked at her.

"Ugh! What's the matter with you?"

"You're very cute when you're angry," he told her. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at him for taking this so lightly, or flattered. She chose the first one.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, mister."

"Mister? Getting a little formal there, aren't we?" His smirk remained.

"Well, I'm always formal to people I don't know." She knew that he had meant it as a joke, but her glare remained. His smirk faded as he bristled at her words.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!?"

"There is nothing wrong with me; you're the one acting like we don't even know each other," he shot at her.

"Well, you're the one who decided to run away, as if everything we had never even happened!" she shot back. "Don't turn this around on me, Jess, because this is your fault," she spat.

"Whoa, real mature. Rory has officially joined the "Blame Jess" game. I thought you weren't into fads." He started to glare now.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Jess Mariano, pity party of one," she mocked.

"You know what, I don't need this." Jess moved a few more seats away. Rory continued her glare as Jess clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to keep his anger down.

"Whatever," she mumbled, and turned away.

---------------------------------------

**I actually think that was longer than the usual. Huh, I don't know. Little bit of a weird ending. Really weird Jess and Rory interaction there. So sorry if they are OOC!**

**Please review.**

**Next time, Lorelai talks to Luke, and Jess is **_**really**_** getting annoyed with Rory while she, on the other hand, is enjoying the time spent with Jess.**

**Please review. (I know, I said it again.)**

**MJ**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello everyone! I have finally updated, and I have a couple of announcements.**

**First off, I went back and edited the other chapters and (hopefully) got rid of all the embarrassing typo's. I am surprised no one commented on them, especially one that was in chapter… four, I think? Anyway, I also added a couple sentences so things will make more sense.**

**If you haven't recently read the other chapters, I suggest you do. Things will make more sense; you'll get the jokes, etc…**

**Oh, and another thing, I've written an outline and I think this story will have 4 more chapters, and an epilogue. I'm also thinking about a sequel, but I'll have you guys decide after the last update.**

**I think that's it. So I'm sorry for not posting over the summer. I got into this different TV show like, right after my last update and I went through that phase… But anyway, I was watching Heroes (TV show with Milo Ventimiglia in it) and after I finished the whole first season I decided to watch Gilmore Girls. Then I remembered this story and decided to write it again. I already have a half of my draft for the next chapter, so don't worry. I plan to watch season two and three of Gilmore Girls, so I should be writing for awhile.**

---

Jess started the next chapter; another chapter and another section of a book he hadn't caught a word of. He was too distracted to read; even a Hemmingway didn't stand a chance against the withering stare of Rory Gilmore. Not that he found the stare frightening – no, he had gotten over that feeling ages ago. Currently it was an extremely different type of emotion… completely intimidating.

It's like when the person you like is looking at you, and you want to look back, but don't want to give yourself away. And it was very hard not to look. It took all of his concentration not to look back. He knew what he would be met with if he did though; beautiful, bright blue eyes… that would be angry and cold. Jess knew that look; the look that said 'I'm going to kill you' – the look that said 'I hate you'. Jess knew she didn't really mean it though. If she did, she would have left a long time before. But Jess rather wished she would, so he wouldn't have to. Being with Rory made it that much harder to continue, when he knew that she would follow till the end; when he knew he was taking her away from friends, family, school… But if she were to give him those sad eyes and ask him to stay…

Jess focused his eyes to his book again. He gave the words a blank stare, surprised to find that he had made it to yet another chapter.

---

Rory sat with her backpack pressed tightly against her chest. Several books had been emptied from it and were now littered on the surrounding seats, along with her Chilton sweater. It had gotten rather hot since the day before and Rory had never wanted a shower more. But despite all that, Rory's head was still facing in the direction of Jess, dagger eyes boring into the side of his head. And what exactly was said person doing under this intense stare? Reading, of course, just like he always did. Not even as much as an awkward shift under her famous glare. Instead he read his Hemmingway book with deep interest.

His forehead creased in concentration as he read, as if he was analyzing every word, and he turned a page every other minute. It almost occurred to Rory to Rory to lend him a pen or something, so he could write his notes in the margins. But then, for the first time in awhile, Rory's gaze softened. He looked adorable, just sitting there, so enticed by his book. Rory's brow furrowed; he didn't look like he had just spent a couple of days on a bus, without showering once. He looked perfect. Life was so unfair! There she sat, hot and sweaty, hair messy and un-brushed, and mascara rubbed off. She cringed. She didn't want to look like that; not in front of Jess, or anyone else for that matter.

Rory stared at Jess like that, cringe and all, until he looked up. At first he looked confused; Rory looking at him with what probably looked like disgust. She of course didn't realize this until his mouth twitched upward and he quickly turned away, back to his book, obviously amused. Rory switched to her glare in half a second.

----

Rory startled away when she acknowledged that the bus wasn't moving anymore. By the positioning of the sun, and the odd shade of orange-ish-yellow, Rory could tell it was probably about 2 o'clock. Her head snapped in Jess' direction to make sure he was still seated. He was. And just as Rory turned to him, he appeared to be turned back to his book, making it look like _he_ had been looking at _her_. It was Rory's turn to smirk. She turned away to see where the bus had stopped. Her smirk fade into a frown as she laid eyes on what appeared to be a Diner and gas station in one. In the middle of no-where. She shifted to face Jess, who had been looking out the window too. Their eyes met, and then both looked up to the driver, who was making an announcement.

"There will be a forty-five minute break. Be back by then, or you'll be left behind," and with that the bus driver turned around, and the passengers started to get up and stretch.

Rory met Jess' eyes again, and tried to read them. They were blank.

She smiled.

He scowled.

This was going to be fun. Rory turned from him and gathered her things, packing them all in her backpack again. She slung it over her shoulder, gathered her sweater in her arms, and then turned around. Jess was already on his way out of the bus. Rory quickened her pace, awkward as it was with a full bag, and caught up to him at the door of the Diner. He opened the door and walked in, not bothering to hold it for her. This didn't surprise her, or bother her in the slightest; Jess had never done that before anyway. Rory's smile brightened.

The diner looked grungy – like they didn't clean the place often. It kind of had that old fifties feeling… except less cool. Both Rory and Jess sat next to each other at the counter, and neither spoke. Jess seemed impatient, or irritated: he tapped his fingers on the counter, and glanced at the waitress every thirty seconds, apparently waiting for her to come. But Rory just watched Jess with a bright smile… Maybe not so bright anymore, perhaps maniacal would be the right word. She wasn't exactly sure what had brought this mood on, but she was enjoying herself. But it seemed Jess had finally had enough, for he stopped his tapping and instead slammed his hand on the counter and turned to Rory.

"Are you going to stop staring?" Yup. He was irritated.

"Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, but it's really starting to get on my nerves," Jess stated and turned to the waitress who had finally come over.

"What can I get you guys this afternoon?" she asked in one of those accents you hear on TV when the character lives in Hickville. She wore jeans and a T-shirt with the Diner's logo, that just so happened to be a hamburger. Her name tag read 'Joyce'.

"Yeah, actually, you can. You can get her," Jess pointed his thumb back at Rory, "committed."

"Sorry, what?" Joyce asked, face contorted with confusion.

"You know, have her put into a mental house. If anyone needs it, it's her."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about, but if you'd like to order…" Joyce trailed off and Rory spoke up.

"I'm ready to order."

Joyce got her notepad ready.

"I'd like a cheeseburger and fries... Oh, and two coffees!"

"Okay… Sounds good," Joyce wrote down the order. She turned to Jess. "And you, sir? Are you ready to order?"

Jess sighed, "I'll have the same, except turn the coffees into one coke."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any coke," Joyce informed him. She didn't look very sorry.

"How can you not have coke? Every place that serves food in America has coke!"

"Well, we've just never had that here. We've got plenty of root beer though, if you want some of that." Joyce smiled, pen at the ready. Jess looked pissed.

Rory watched then argue. Despite the fact that Rory knew Jess would be even more difficult after this, it was very entertaining. Almost like back at Luke's, watching Jess argue and confuse everyone in the Diner. Rory's smile brightened even more than before.

"Do you have any real beer?" Jess asked, completely serious. Rory blinked, and she froze up a little.

Joyce paused for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Ah, that classic Jess line.

"You don't look old enough to drink."

"Hasn't stopped me before," Jess muttered. Rory didn't think she should be surprised. Although Jess had never openly admitted to her about drinking before, she had always suspected it. It shouldn't surprise her, really. He'd probably done much worse than that in his lifetime. Rory shook her head, trying not to think about it, and returned to the conversation before her.

Joyce was halfway turned away, and she said as she went, "I'll get you that root beer."

Rory watched as rolled his eyes and turned away. Other than Jess' impatient tapping on the counter, and the low buzz of conversation in the Diner, it was quiet. Rory couldn't take it. Talking was one of her favorite things to do. Never had she been quiet for this long before. It was bugging her.

"So," Rory got Jess' attention, "This place is okay."

Jess looked at her.

---

Jess knew that Rory was still watching him; still smiling. He didn't want to look at her; he didn't know if he could handle it. But it was so _hard_ not to look. He wanted to… so bad. He had to distract himself. Pick an easy target; waitress, very easy. Arguing would be a good distraction. Jess didn't really care about the coke – he just needed some reason not to look.

And then she spoke. Of course she would comment on the Diner. He turned her way as she went on some spiel about Diner's in some movies she'd scene and the differences between them and the place they were currently at. Only she would do that; act like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't been running away to California, and she wasn't trying to stop him. Maybe she could pretend, but he couldn't. The fact was, he was going to California, and she wasn't going to stop him. He wouldn't let her.

"Rory, just stop," he told her while she was in the middle of commenting about the color of the seats.

She immediately stopped. She looked at him with those big, blue eyes. They looked almost scared. He tried to ignore them.

"How can you act like nothings happening here? How can you act like nothing's changed?"

Jess saw her eyes water, and he suddenly felt a little guilty. She was about to open her mouth, but closed it when their food arrived. She looked very sad, and attempted to sip her coffee, but ended up gulping it all instead. He noticed her cringing as she did so. It was the saddest cringe the world would ever see.

Jess sighed, giving up. "Not as good as Luke's?" Jess asked, trying not to sound irritated.

She shook her head, "No, not in the slightest." She was smiling again.

Jess sighed again and turned to his food, and was quiet as he ate.

---

Rory finished her last coffee, as Jess drank the last of his root beer. Joyce came over to get the money.

"Okay, miss, you ready to pay?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rory lifted her backpack to check the compartments for her money.

"You're total is $9.56," Joyce told her, waiting for Rory to retrieve the money.

Rory began to panic. She could find her money. She always, _always_ kept it in the last compartment, but there wasn't any there. She looked up to find Joyce looking impatiently at Rory. Jess watched her too; he had already paid.

Rory sat there, frozen, looking at Joyce, mouth half open. "I…"

"I'll pay for it," Jess finally said, reaching for his wallet.

"No, Jess! I'll just wash dishes or something to pay it off.

"You'd miss the bus," he told her as he pulled out two five dollar bills.

"I don't want you paying! I'm not your girlfriend anymore; you don't have to do this!" Rory shouted. Jess ignored her and paid anyway, all the while she tried to stop him.

After Jess paid, he got out of his seat, and Rory followed.

"Where are you going now?" Rory asked as she followed him to the back of the Diner.

"To use restroom. I know you want to follow me everywhere and make sure I don't escape or whatever, but I don't think you should go in here," He opened the bathroom door.

Rory glared at him. "Don't crawl out any windows!" She shouted. He ignored her and went in. She sighed. Looking to her left, she could see a pay phone. She walked over, but she didn't have any money.

A teenage boy walked past to go and use the restroom also. "Hey, you!"

He turned to look at her.

"Do you have a quarter? My cell phone died and I need to call someone. It's an emergency," she pleaded with him.

He slowly walked over and handed her fifty cents.

"Oh, and hey, if you see a dark haired guy in a leather jacket, trying to climb out a window in there, stop him for me, will you?"

The guy gave her an odd look and walked into the bathroom.

Rory turned back to the pay phone and inserted a quarter. It wrung 3 times before someone answered it.

"Hey, mom?"

---

**Okay, so that's it. I'm sorry if it was lame, or OOC. Please review, I appreciate it so much. I forgot to mention earlier that it was the last two reviews I got that also inspired me to write again. So, if you could just leave a comment…**

**MJ**


End file.
